The Destiny of Cole Turner
by j-wills
Summary: Part 3 in the Cole Turner mini series picks up where 'The Walls' ended. Phoebe makes a cameo, something's happend to a new allie and Cole heads to the heart of Underworld and into a cataclysmic showdown with an old enemy.
1. Suprise

The Destiny of Cole Turner  
  
Written by J. Wills  
  
Part One  
  
"Cole?" Phoebe blurts out her tone lined with confusions. Her eyes narrowed into him; "I was told you had gone. Knew it sounded too good to be true." She let out a faint laugh shaking her head as she pressed hold on the elevator doors. "I had to come and check myself, lucky I did. And its lucky I never brought a moving in present for the newbie's, it would have been a plant and I wouldn't of got a refund, you know what Piper would have been like, she says I'm not good with Plants and it would be her doing all the watering ok I'm babbling." Phoebe told him, taking a deep breath. Not that this information was important. She didn't know herself why she was telling him all this. Apart of her wanted to talk to him again, not because she still loved him, or even missed him. Just because.  
  
Phoebe turned her head slightly looking at the women with him she unaware of who she was and little embarrassed. "Well I better go." Phoebe says pressing the ground floor button as her eyes moved towards the floor, how much was she really lying to herself?  
  
Cole could barely believe his eyes, it was Phoebe. The shock left him motionless, and her words didn't even register with him. Of all the people and things he'd expect to see, his Wiccan ex-wife was NOT among them!  
  
"Phoebe wait!" Cole shouted, as she went down in the elevator. He morphed away just before hitting the elevator door, and re-appeared on the stairs, running as fast as he could down to the lobby before she left the building. "See! I don't even use my powers anymore, and you think I haven't changed?" He told her, catching up with her and acting out of breath. "Why did you really come to see me Phoebe?" He asked, now blocking her path out of the building.  
  
She wasn't going to lie to him or herself but it was obvious from the look she had given him and the pleasant surprise she got when seeing Cole was still around. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all, but in all fairness she had no idea why she was here. "It's like I said... I heard you had gone and I had to see for myself. I don't know why." She smiled at him, and after a pause it hit home she was being dragged slowly in to his world once more. "I better go, my sister's will be wondering where I am."  
  
Cole didn't want to push things quickly, he was smart enough to know if he tried talking his former lover in to staying with him she'd bolt off and he'd probably never see her again. "Well to put your mind at ease, I'll tell you I'm still not going anywhere."  
  
"Right..." Phoebe simply replied, desperately wanting to leave.  
  
"BELTHAZOR!!" A deep and loud booming voice shouted.  
  
Both Cole & Phoebe turned around to see Lana standing before them. The voice sounded familiar to Cole, obviously it didn't sound like Lana but the voice still rang a familiar tune to the demonic hero.  
  
"She's possessed." Phoebe said, not even having to think for a moment.  
  
"You can't escape me that easy Belthazor, no-one can!" From the palm of her hand, Lana shot out a bunch of flames.  
  
Cole had to act quickly and pushed his beloved Phoebe away from danger, holding out his hand and deflecting the fire, causing it to ricochet off his hand and incinerate part of the ceiling on impact. "Oh... That's gonna cost me!" He said thinking aloud and cringing. He looked to Lana who was already preparing another fireball. Cole quickly waved his right hand, causing her to fly backwards in to the open elevator. He pointed at the elevator doors and watched them close. "Won't hold her for long."  
  
Phoebe got up from the floor and dusted off her clothes. "We can't stay here." She told Cole hurriedly, as she started to back off for the exit from the foyer.  
  
"I can't leave her, that thing inside her... I need to know what it is."  
  
"For gods sakes Cole! I think she's established she wants to kill you, and unless you wanna kill her we HAVE to go!" Phoebe was getting impatient with her former lover, he was still the thick headed action man that risked his life for her time and again, and as much as it annoyed her - it was strangely one of the many thing she used to love about him.  
  
The elevator doors opened and a red eyed Lana stepped out, fireballs in each hand she launched them not at Cole, but Phoebe whom she knew couldn't deflect it. Cole by now, was smack dab in the middle of the foyer, with the elevator doors in front of him, and Phoebe behind him, by the exit from the building. Both fireballs passed by Cole and headed for Phoebe, Cole quickly turned to face Phoebe and vanished, re-appearing in front of the fireballs he held Phoebe close to him and felt the fireballs hit him in the back with some venom.  
  
Phoebe stopped him from collapsing from the pain, "Stay with me!" The worried Wiccan told him, holding him up.  
  
"I can't be killed remember." Cole told his one and only, breathing deeply. "Just a little winded..." He turned his head to see Lana floating up to the ceiling, draining the electricity from the lights.  
  
"Lana can't generate fireballs, few demons can, whatever is controlling her is using it's own power along with hers."  
  
"Meaning what?" Phoebe asked, still anxious to leave.  
  
"We run!" He replied, taking her hand and fleeing the building.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Discovery

Part Two  
  
"We've been back for five minutes and already there's a demon that wants to kill me!" Cole told Phoebe, pacing up and down the front room of the Halliwell manor.  
  
Phoebe was sitting on her sofa with the book of shadows resting on her knees, "Poor girl, obviously doesn't realise just what she's gotten herself in to."  
  
"This isn't how I wanted her first night in this dimension to be, I mean I knew we'd still get demonic threats to deal with but not so soon."  
  
"Whatever that thing possessing her was, called you Belthazor. He's been dead for over two years and every demon on this plane knows it. So, my theory is this demon still thinks you're Belthazor - meaning it doesn't know just how invincible and powerful you are."  
  
"Or it does, and that's why it's using Lana as its shield. If it still thought I was the old Belthazor, it'd know I don't care much for humans." Cole replied, stopping the pacing and sitting by Phoebe.  
  
"She isn't human." Phoebe quickly retorted. She shook her head, flicking endlessly through the pages of their magic book. "It's no good, way too many demons nowadays can master possession of another's body."  
  
Cole let out a bit of a laugh and smiled at Phoebe, "Then we just need to narrow it down to those that want to kill me!"  
  
"Oh, now that would be a long list!" She smiled back at him. Beginning to feel why it was she loved him so much again perhaps? She quickly shook her head and got serious again. "My sisters and Leo will be home soon, It'd be best if we found this demon fast." Then, Phoebe gazed at the book and rubbed her eyes, "Oh my goddess."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A page has been torn from the book, I never noticed before. Come to think about it. I really don't think I've been so close to the end pages."  
  
"Who would do that? Rip a page from the book of shadows?" Cole asked, obviously as shocked as his 'girl'. Even an experienced demon like him couldn't provide an answer to this one.  
  
Phoebe sat in silence, head buried in her hands looking at the book. "Next time I see Grams we are gonna have serious words about this! She never mentioned a missing page, I can't believe she didn't mention it!"  
  
Meanwhile, in the underworld the Possessed Lana sits on the empty Source's throne as two demons enter. "So it's true." One demon says.  
  
"You're back." The other finishes.  
  
The demons looked what humans would refer to like twins, they were in demon form and had smooth, bald headed and somehow faceless features. The eye sockets looked like two black oval shaped marbles were inside.  
  
"That dimension the Source banished me too almost killed me, but then I found a way out through the woman you see before you, but unless I kill Belthazor I won't be here to become the new Source.." Possessed Lana told them. She was sprawled across the throne making herself very comfortable.  
  
"Sir, we must make it known to you that neither of us served the old Source, or even Belthazor when he took reigns."  
  
"Tralfaz speaks the truth my liege, we were frozen out of the former Source's plans stayed in hiding." There was a great sense of respect from these two demons, obviously the thing inside Lana was their master.  
  
"So it's true. Belthazor became the next Source. Well now, he's linked up with two witches, one being this half demon thing I call a body. I know where he's hiding, and I want him dead. Can I trust you both to kill him?" She questioned his loyal minions.  
  
Just like the Source, Possessed Lana waved her hand and they were gone.  
  
Back at the Halliwell Manor, Phoebe has unsuccessfully been trying to summon her Grams in the attic. "Oh she's stubborn!" Phoebe gritted her teeth and looked up to the heavens, "This isn't over!"  
  
Cole was standing silently by the doors, keeping his distance from the potentially dangerous good magic Phoebe was using. "I think it's time I faced this thing alone, it can't kill me."  
  
"No Cole, you think it can't kill you. Just because good magic and a couple of fireballs hasn't killed you, doesn't mean evil can't."  
  
Before Cole could even reply he was sent flying across the other side of the room, smashing in to the wall and falling to the floor. The demon twins appeared where Cole had stood, folding their arms and looking at their next target. Tralfaz raised his hands and juggled two newly generated fireballs in the air, then firing one after another in the direction of Phoebe who stood bemused as to what just happened.  
  
She levitated up in the air, avoiding the threats. On landing, the Wiccan charged Tralfaz and at the last second turned her charge in to a flying kick, catching the demon in the chest but to no affect. Phoebe dropped like she'd hit a brick wall, Tralfaz pealed her off the floor as his brother watched on, at this point he simply wasn't needed.  
  
Tralfaz threw Phoebe straight at Cole, who was just getting to his feet when he saw his ex fly straight at him and knock him back down. The duo were down and Tralfaz nodded to his brother who until now had been a mere spectator; it was the spectators turn as his brother now took the back seat.  
  
Cole this time quick to his feet fired five energy bolts in quick succession - enough to see his attacker scream, set on fire and vanish. "It's not over Belthzor." Tralfaz shouted, shimmering away as another fired energy bolt came his way.  
  
"Ok, first demonic possession and now.. ROCK demons or whatever attack in my own home, what the hell just happened?!" Phoebe demanded to know, dusting her outfit.  
  
"The Twins, Tralfaz and Trey. The only demons not to respect me as the Source. It can only mean one thing, the demon that possessed Lana is the real source."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Elections

Part Three  
  
Still in the attic, Phoebe stood before her former lover with her arms folding, shaking her head at his new revelations. Typical Cole not to tell her sooner, "Oh my god Cole! You can't keep doing this to me." She put her hands over her tired looking face, fighting demons without her sisters was a difficult and draining task.  
  
"They'll be back." Cole simply said, looking at the spot the demons vanished from.  
  
"Hey! Never mind them, unless you tell me what the hell you're talking about, you better start worrying about what I'll to you!" She warned him, grabbing him by the arm and forcing him to face her.  
  
Cole sat down and sighed, "Before I became the Source I'd never even heard of demons going against the underworld king, so this came as a surprise when I set them a task."  
  
"Then why not. Blow them up or whatever? Or banish them, or something! Why let them come back to bite you on the ass?" She couldn't believe it was something he never mentioned sooner, but deep down she knew that asking him would get the obvious reply of 'I didn't want to worry you.'  
  
Cole closed his eyes and shook his head slowly, "I tried incinerating them, faded off them within seconds. My powers wouldn't work on them so I had to conjurer up a prison for them, and considering there's no Source to set them free - it was their father - the real Source."  
  
Phoebe couldn't help but be confused; she had vanquished the Source with her sisters. So who was this real Source? It was the obvious question and the answer lay.  
  
200 Years Earlier  
  
The place of coronation in the Underworld is illuminated with candles, and the hundreds of upper level demons present are in the form of their human halves.  
  
By the Sources' throne are two demons in their true forms, wearing black robes. A female voice tells them how the procedure works; "You are the two selected to become the new Source, and as you both know the power cannot be shared; a battle will now decide your fates. The new Source will be the last demon standing and it will be he whom decides the others' fate."  
  
The female steps out of the shadows to reveal the Seer, "Not even I can foresee the new Source, let the battle commence." The Seer couldn't hide her evil smile as she stepped backward back in to the shadows.  
  
The demons attacked with athames' and immediately the demon with tribal markings on one side of his face was severely cut on the other side. As he rivalled in pain the other demon with 2 looped circles over the centre of his face and pure white skin took a candle and pushed it in the wounded side of his enemy.  
  
Before he could stab the athame through his wounded counterpart, a magical prison appeared around him.  
  
The watching demons protested as the Seer once again stepped out of the darkness. "THIS BATTLE ENDS NOW!" She shouted with her arms raised in the air, looking on towards the hundreds of upper level demons watching. "Tyne has cheated his way to power, he must be punished."  
  
Tyne, the candidate for the new Source trapped inside the magical prison protested his innocence. "This demon is not worthy of becoming the new Source, he's ready to die!" He shouted from his cage.  
  
"What's going on Seer??" A demon from the crowd demanded to know.  
  
"I had a vision of Tyne's past; he has used power enhancers to help himself to the victory. I cannot allow him powers worthy of the Source, we have a winner." She told the demons, turning towards the other candidate and new Source.  
  
The badly scared new Source staggered to his feet, he moved his head in all directions as if to look at the demon crowd for answers as to why he lived. Finally, he looked to the Seer for guidance.  
  
The Seer pointed towards the throne, "Just take your rightful place on your throne and like magic, you'll feel your new powers. Congratulations my liege." She told him, kissing his hand and kneeling before him.  
  
The new Source made his way to the throne, as all the other demons dropped to their knees in worship and respect. He held one hand over the burnt side of his face, and dropped backwards on to his throne. Suddenly, his eyes closed, he moved his hand away from the now burnt side of his face and he jolted back and forwards like he was sitting in the electric chair. Other than his groans and screams there was utter silence in the darkened cave like room events took place. They all knew they were witnessing a pivotal moment in their evil existence, witnessing the reincarnation of Satan's right hand man. The champion chosen as the new Source now began to flame, and all the groans were gone. The flames lasted no more than thirty seconds, and when they vanished the demons got a glimpse of their king.  
  
"I don't understand, the ceremony seemed to fail - he went up in flames." One demon said to another.  
  
"They were not them kind of flames." The Seer said, clearly speaking to the crowd yet smiling at the new Source she helped to create. "They were ceremonial flames; the throne recognises its new Source."  
  
The Seer turned back her attentions to the caged demon -Tyne, "Do you have nothing to say to your king, cheat?" "You have made a grave mistake you shall live to regret Seer, I'm the true Source and if it takes me a million years I will reclaim the throne!" Tyne shouted from his magical prison.  
  
"YOU SHALL RECLAIM NOTHING!" The Source shouted, awakening from his carination ceremony. "The penalty for treason is death!" Demonstrating his new powers, the Source generated a fire ball from the palm of his hand and launched it at his rival to the power. On impact, Tyne was up in flames, but a few seconds later and the familiar shock, sigh of the crowd could be heard: Tyne was still there, and he didn't look hurt.  
  
"You truly know nothing so-called Source, if you don't kill your rival to the power before claiming the power - you CANNOT kill your rival, it is impossible." He chuckled at the Source's lack of knowledge, even though he was in a magical prison that only the most powerful from the outside of it could open.  
  
The Seer whispered in to the Source's ear, and when she finished the Source nodded and looked on at his prisoner. "The name Tyne shall never be spoke of again, anyone that does speak of it or bestows it on their kin will join this snake in the prison dimension known as The Walls." With a wave of a hand, the magical prison was gone and so was Tyne.  
  
Present Day  
  
"Tyne became so powerful in that dimension his body couldn't cope and he became an essence, a Source without the body. I presume with Lana absorbing all sorts of energy there, he allowed himself to be absorbed and hitched a ride back here in Lana's body. You couldn't vanquish me, so you can't vanquish him - and neither can I." Cole continued to explain, looking out of the window from the study.  
  
Phoebe still sat on her sofa, she had been resting her chin on her hand, and was completely grabbed by Cole's story, "So here's the question - How do we finish this without harming Lana?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. What now

Part Four

In the underworld, Tyne is still wearing Lana's body and watching on as the twins kneel before him begging forgiveness. At that moment, the cave shakes and a bolt of lightening strikes him off the throne. Cole appears as the twins are quick to stand, turn and fire energy bolts. The demon hero is quick to deflect them and dive out of the way of more oncoming bolts. From the floor, he takes out two athames; his hands glow and the athames light on fire as Cole throws them directly at the twins killing them on impact.

Cole, watching the Twins burn suddenly looks up to see a ghostly version of the Seer as he gets to his feet. She is standing by Tyne's throne.

She grins at him and calls out.

Cole, not sure what to do next looks to the cave entrance as demons in hooded robes appear. A magical cage suddenly appears around him, he shakes his head punching at it.

The new Source beckons in demons in hooded robes who start to chant as do the Seer and Source. Cole cries out and sets on fire, eventually disintegrating to nothingness.

Phoebe is back where the original fight with the Twins took place in her attic and has her hand on the scorch marks left over from their energy bolts. She opens her eyes and breaths heavily. "That... was...." She can barely get out her words through the sheer freight of it all. "Cole, you...."

Cole rushed over to and they hug as she continues to breathe heavily and hold back tears. "What did you see?" He asks, patting her back with his right hand.

"It was so real Cole, they killed you." Phoebe finally gets out, calming down.

"Phoebe, that's impossible."

"Cole I'm telling you, that premonition was so powerful and real." She lets go of him and sits down, a look of despair look on her face, she didn't want to be with him anymore but she hadn't stopped caring for her former husband.

Cole looked over the book of shadows; he was unable to touch it because of his demonic powers. "Look we're not getting anywhere with the book, maybe you should ask Leo to consult the elders about it, I haven't got time for this anymore..." He turned away from his beloved, ready to disappear.

"Cole, wait!" Phoebe stood up and put a hand on his shoulder, "Where will you go?"

"If what you saw is true than maybe I've been going about this wrong." He told her, facing towards her again.

Phoebe said nothing, just glanced at him in hope of more of an explanation than he was letting on. He always did this and it frustrated her, never knowing what he was thinking.

"Tyne is just as powerful as me; our powers cancel each other out... A spell won't stop him, unless it's a power stripping one."

She shook her head, brushing her hair back with her hands she sighed. "Ohhh god Cole, you're not thinking straight. Once powers are stripped there's no coming back, Lana won't have her powers and she could end up being processed forever."

Cole had tried his best to hide his emotions from his former wife, just to give her hope that he'd protect her and stop this new threat like only he could. It was getting too hard, he wanted to tell her so badly he didn't know what to do but knew how that would make her feel. He smiled at her, an attempt to disguise the awkward silence circling them. "You're sister once taught me something very important about being good, something I've neglected to realise... Until now. When you were hurt, she was willing to risk your life to save others. Just like then, there's a greater good at state here, one that I can't just walk away from."

Phoebe stared at Cole in amazement, was he actually coming out with these words? Had he really changed? She could sense how he cared for others, when she looked in to his eyes she only saw good – no matter how many demonic powers he had inside him. "Who told you that? Piper?"

"Prue... Back when we were on another plane trying to save someone you were physically connected to."

Tears began to form in the Charmed One's eye, but not tears of sadness as she smiled warmly at Cole. "I could imagine her saying that, always the wise one."

"You asked how we finish this without harming Lana, well that's impossible. If it was anything else we could, but this threat has to be taken care of – by any means. I have to trade her life in order to save others... including yours and your sisters."

Phoebe nodded, she hated it more than anything when she lost innocents but Cole was right and at the expense of one they could save more. "Okay Cole, but how do you plan on killing Tyne? He's not just the Source; he's more powerful than that."

"He still has his pride. If I challenge him to a battle of supremacy, he'll accept."

"And you'll either die or become the next Source? No!" Phoebe told him, quickly shaking her head. "No way!"

"Either way you'll be able to vanquish the Source, what he is now is more powerful than the Source. But he'll still accept because it's his only chance of killing me."

"How can you be so calm about this Cole? You're talking about death, you know we can't let you live as the Source. So either way you're dead. Find another way... Please." She pleaded, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Cole smiled and held her close to him, "Phoebe... This is the only way, right now he's invincible. As much as I hate to say it, this is the only way we can win."

"By you dying?" She asked, pulling away from him she could no longer control the tears. "We'll find another way, me and my sister's will we always do!"

"You couldn't find a way to vanquish me, Tyne's no different. Hey, I've had over one hundred years – and my going means there's one less demon in the world." He appeared to Phoebe as cool as he'd ever been, years of experience beginning to pay off.

Phoebe was still crying, she had never fallen out of love with the man standing before her, only the demon that was making him evil. She took hold of his hand, and whispered in to his ear. "I love you."

Suddenly she freezes, motionless. Her tears stay still on her cheeks. Cole, unsure what is happening looks around the room. What was the Source doing now? And then he realised, as he shook his head and looked above. "WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS?!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Avatar

Part Five

A bald tall figure dressed all in black appears in front of Cole, stepping forward he looks straight at the demonic hero. "You don't get it do you Cole? The power inside you grows all the time, a spell won't get rid of it you've tried that before and unleashed something dangerous – join us!"

"Yeah, I've matured since then... I know what I'm doing now and how many times do I have to say I have no interests in becoming an Avatar?"

"Your powers make you evil, join with us and your new powers will lift you above that – you will feel alive again; and that is something you yearn for is it not?"

Cole stares straight at the Avatar, knowing he is right yet not wanting to admit defeat he says nothing.

"You are not wanted here anymore Cole. We want you to be one of us, help us shape a better future away from this battle of good and evil."

"You're right." Coles tell him, nodded and sitting down on Phoebe's sofa. "The Charmed Ones don't need me, they were fighting evil long before I came in to their lives, losing me won't matter..."

"So you'll join us?"

"Except for when Tyne comes along and kills them all then turns the entire planet in to a hell ground."

"What?"

"Come on, you must have sensed his power. Tyne – the real Source is back two hundred years after his exile. It didn't slip you by; you know he's just too evil and corrupt to be taken on such power."

"His future does not concern us, being evil is all he shall ever know."

"And what use does him destroying this planet have for you? Or don't you care?"

"These matters do not concern us."

"Well they concern me damn it!" Cole shouts, getting up from the sofa and stepping up towards the Avatar. "I kinda like this planet and these people. I won't stand by and watch them all die. You've got the power to destroy him, do it and I'll join your kind."

"I'm sorry Cole, but we don't get involved in good versus evil battles we're..."

"Beyond that yes, you've said it before." Cole interrupts. "You feel you cannot stop him... but I can. You've wasted your time; my work down here isn't over."

The Avatar shakes his head, "Then I hope you will reconsider before it is too late." He disappears and time unfreezes.

"What you mean by that?" Cole shouts, after the Avatar vanishes.

Phoebe, slightly taken aback looks at him and dries her eyes. "What do you think?"

Cole quickly turns to see Phoebe has unfroze, "What?"

"What's wrong with you? I said I... I love you."

Cole quickly realising she was continuing their conversation walks towards her and takes her hand. "Last time I saw you I got the impression I wasn't very important in your life."

Phoebe sighs and nods her head. "I know, I'm sorry. I thought it was for the best you know? To move on and try living a less complicated life for once."

He placed his hand on her warm cheek, and closed his eyes for a moment. "When you touch me, you literally see in to my mind, heart and soul. I wish I knew what that felt like, I'll never forget the look you gave me the day you discovered I was the Source. And you still stood by me, I never got the chance to apologise... until now." He now placed both hands on her cheeks and kissed her.

Sinking into his kiss Phoebe could feel her heart step up a beat, her eyes shut she almost kidded herself, deluded by his long missed touch. "Thank you..." She whispered, pulling away from him.

"Call Leo, tell your sisters what's going on and get a vanquish spell ready. It's time..."

Phoebe sobs quietly, "I promise, we'll look at every possible solution. Just buy some time don't-" She hesitates and manages to finish her sentence. "Cole tonight, the future of this world will be in your hands... or in his. Don't do the spell straight away. See if you can kill him."

Cole nods and a smile crosses his lips as he looks in to her eyes, knowing it's impossible but not wanting to upset her anymore. "I love you." He tells her kissing her and disappearing.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Smackdown

Part Six

In the underworld, Tyne is still wearing Lana's body and watching on as the twins stand before him. At that moment, the cave shakes and a bolt of lightening strikes him off the throne. Cole appears as the twins are quick to turn and fire energy bolts. Cole is quick to deflect them and dive out of the way of more oncoming bolts. From the floor, he takes out two athames; his hands glow and the athames light on fire as Cole throws them directly at the twins killing them on impact.

"Nice trick my liege, what's next?" A familiar female voice asks.

Cole sees a ghostly version of the Seer as he gets to his feet. She is standing by Tyne's throne. "This is all you got Tyne?" He simply asks the new Source, seemingly unfazed by seeing someone long since dead.

"It's enough." He tells Cole, grinning devilishly as he snaps his fingers.

Cole, not sure what to do next looks to the cave entrance as demons in hooded robes appear. A magical cage suddenly appears around him, he sighs punching at it. "Can't believe I fell for that one."

The new Source beckons in the hooded demons that start to chant as do the Seer and Source.

"No point in fighting it Cole, you know you're powers are useless now. I'm here to oversee your vanquish." The Seer tells him.

Cole cries out and sets on fire, eventually disintegrating to nothingness.

The Seer looks at her new master and grins, "See, I told you he was weaknesses just like any other."

"Any other?" Tyne asks, sitting back on his throne.

"You are more than any other my liege; you are the Source of all Evil – a god."

"If you were not already dead I would turn you in to a worm. I have not forgotten your treachery two hundred years ago."

"The other one was weak, easily manipulated. You would have done the same had you been in my position – he needed more me far more than you would have. Just like Cole did afterwards. Look at you now, beyond a Source no-one can match your power!"

Tyne waves a hand and the Seer is gone. Suddenly, he snaps his head towards the cage Cole was trapped in moments earlier as he begins to reform in to his human shape. The cage explodes and Cole finally reappears. "Nice try Tyne, you're smarter than I thought."

Tyne steps off his throne, with Cole one hundred yards directly in front. "It ends tonight." Cole tells him.

"Yes, it does." Tyne replies. "Guess what else I can do?" Tyne smiles and steps forward, the body of Lana collapses and reveals the real body of Tyne standing behind. "Got my body back, your friend is dead. When you see her, tell her thanks for the ride. You are going to die Belthazor, that's why my demons are just going to watch."

Cole closed his eyes and moment and shook his head, feeling guilty that he couldn't help his tragic friend. "You got that right." Waving his hand a wall of fire appears in front of the demons leaving the two invincible demons to fight alone. They run towards each other and trade punches, Cole connecting first followed by Tyne. As they continue punching Cole is able to block and get in some kicks as does Tyne, both always cancelling the other out. Finally, they hit each other so hard they fly back in opposite from each other.

Cole gets to his feet quickly and fires off a round of energy bolts, Tyne is able to deflect some but there are too many and one strikes his chest knocking him through the wall beyond the throne.

The throne starts to wobble and then it comes loose flying at Cole and connecting speedily in his face, easily knocking him backwards and to the ground. He nursed his face whilst laying on the floor a moment, it hurt and hurt bad but he couldn't afford to be in pain right now – it was nothing new and he go to his feet, wiping away the blood from his mouth and watching Tyne appear through the broken wall an energy bolt knocked him through moments ago. "You're getting on my nerves." Tyne told him, waving at the wall of fire and making part of it set on his enemy.

Cole flung his arms about and got rid of the fire illuminating him; his overalls he acquired from the demon dimension he had met Tyne in were now in bits as he ripped the top of them away, wearing only a white vest and his plane dark blue pants. The two demons charged once more and this time a huge explosion rattled the cave on their collision as they hovered and traded punches once more. Tyne gritted his teeth and gripped his hands around the neck of his counterpart whilst pushing him in the direction of the wall opposite the broken throne room picking up speed all the time. The two crashed through the wall and fell to the floor; Cole getting the worst of the impact yet Tyne was the one now laying underneath the ruins of the wall. Hurting from the impact, Cole on his knees spat out more blood and staggered to his feet swaying side to side a little but managing to hold his balance. He pulled away the bricks looking to continue his fight with his nemesis, he caught a glimpse of him and pulled away all the bricks in his way but Tyne was quick to flame out and re-appear behind Cole. A wave of his hand and Cole was sent back through the wall – landing on the floor.

Tyne flamed in to the room and sighed, "You're weak Belthazor, for decades you were worshiped and feared – is it only I that can see through you? A high level demon respected enough to see the scarring I left across the face of my old adversary! Had I of reigned as the rightful ruler of the Underworld you would have been swatted years before you fell for a Witch. That's right, I know everything about you Belthazor – the one demon supposedly standing in my way of bringing darkness to the world. And it is you I take the reigns of the Source from?"

"Do you **ever** stop to listen to yourself?"

Tyne turns to see the one and only Phoebe standing before him, potion in hand she first levitates and connects a kick in his face, following it up by smashing her potion by his feet and watching as the smoke consumes him. He screams and the when the smoke fades he has gone. She is quick to rush to Cole, helping him up. "Are you okay?" She asks, holding him by his arm.

Cole shakes off cobwebs and nods, "What are you doing here?"

"Did a spell to bring me here – it saved your ass." She smartly replies.

"You shouldn't be here Phoebe, when he comes back he'll kill you." He tells her, getting his breath back by bending over with his hands on his knees.

"What makes you so sure he'll be back? That wasn't a vanquish, it was a potion sending him to the demon wastelands where that creature thing will kill him. He's a goner – not like he can-"

Tyne flames back on to the room, looking mighty pissed.

"Flame back..." Phoebe finishes.

"So you're one of the descendants of the Halliwell family. Haven't killed a witch for ten minutes, haven't ever killed a Halliwell witch."

Phoebe backed away and Cole stood in front of her, "You're not gonna start now."

"Let's kill the son of a bitch." Another voice added, stepping by Cole and Phoebe's side. They both look to see the voice belonged to Lana. "Takes a bit more than procession to kill a demonic witch." She tells them all.

Cole smiles at the sight of his friend still being alive, "Go back with Phoebe Lana, he'll kill you both."

"He can't take us all..." She told him.

"As interesting that would be Lana, you two are gone." Cole told, barking the orders.

"Define 'interesting.'" Lana asked, forming an energy bolt.

Phoebe watched on, "Oh god, oh god, we're all gonna die?" She suggested calmly.

"If I have to worry about you and fight - then yeah." Cole told them.

Lana said nothing and threw her energy bolt at Tyne.

Tyne easily deflected it back at her causing Cole to dive and barge both Phoebe and Lana clear. "Go!" He shouted launching a fireball at the ceiling and watching the hanging spikes collapse over Tyne.

"There's nothing you can do Lana, he'll kill us." Phoebe told her, sympathetically placing a hand on her shoulder knowing why she wanted to stay so badly. "We fight because we have to, not because of vengeance- I know that only too well."

The rubble started to shake and Tyne burst through, hovering in the air he formed two energy bolts, one in each hand they began to grow.

Lana, seeing the dangers finally nodded and held on to Phoebe, "Good luck." She told Cole, shimmering out of the Underworld.

Tyne's energy bolts had grown to high voltage by now and he fired them at his adversary. Cole held up his hands and tried to deflect them but they were too powerful and ended up smashing him backwards more three hundred yards. The cave was shaking; rocks and spikes were falling, definitely not capable of sustaining such power. Tyne stood over Cole's body, as the hero laid motionless from the moment the energy bolts had connected with him. "You'll never be able to compete with my power, but at least you're going to die like a demon should – eliminated by his master!"

Cole opened his eyes and kicked Tyne with both feet, knocking him away. "You were never my master Tyne, nor my mentor for that matter." He punched the Source, landing a fight hook to his chin – and then hitting him again with his left once more smashing him in the chin. He waved his hand and Tyne flew backwards in to the wall of fire, coming out of the fire he was forced to remove his ceremonial robes as they were no shared rags. "This fight will go on forever Tyne and you know it, neither of us can be killed – it's pointless continuing. So I challenge your right to the throne – battle me for the power of the Source like you fought for it two hundred years ago."

"So... You're not the choir boy after all Belthazor. Could it be you miss being supreme ruler?"

"Only you stand in my way Tyne... I want the power."

"I accept."


	7. The End

Part Seven

Cole and Tyne stand opposite each of other, both holding swords. The ghostly Seer stands between them and lights two torches either side of the rebuilt throne. "If you both read from the sacred scroll forged by the first Source, your powers will be stripped and then bestowed on the sole survivor of a battle to the death. The champion will be the new Source of all evil, and will rule the Underworld – bringing the demonic forces together."

The demon contenders stared in to each others eyes, staying completely focussed on the task ahead.

"_Two demons combined, worthy of the power. _

_Read this spell and are willing to gather_

_Demonic forces and lead them to hell. _

_Strip our power and give me that I_

_Yearn for most. Allow one us _

_To become your new host."_

The room shakes and a bolt of lightening strikes both Cole and Tyne, forcing them to their knees they both glow and stand back up – looking to the Seer.

"It has been done; your powers are that of a mortal. Your demonic forms cannot be seen because they no longer exist. You are the two selected to become the new Source, and as you both know the power cannot be shared; a battle will now decide your fates. The new Source will be the last demon standing and it will be he whom rules the Underworld until death."  
  
"Not even I can foresee the new Source, let the battle commence." The Seer steps back and the two demons cross their swords. Tyne instantly takes command and swipes his sword at Cole's chest, cutting his vest in two Cole immediately feels the pain as he winces and holds his stomach for a moment. Tyne takes another swipe aiming for his head but Cole ducks and rolls past him getting up quickly and cutting his enemy across the leg.

Cole grins and waves his sword about, a pissed off Tyne comes back at him and swings his sword towards his enemy's throat only to get it blocked and Cole goes for the stab only to get that blocked and duck a swipe at his head. He kicks Tyne away and spins his sword around taking three successive steps towards whilst swiping his sword but Tyne is fast enough to block each one. Cole finally spins around to get some leverage on a shot and aims at chopping his rival in half from the head but Tyne blocks and gets in a kick, Cole pushes away another kick and punches him down.

Tyne quickly jumps to his feet, Cole's sword narrowly missing his ear he comes back strong and dummies a shot towards his face before stabbing him in the chest and kicking him to the floor. He kicks Cole's sword away and spins his own – bringing it down for the kill the demonic hero stops it with his hand and slowly gets to his feet whilst holding Tyne's blade in his palms. "No...You're just a man!" He tells Cole.

"And I'm not ready to die just yet." Cole explains pushing the blade off his palms and forcing the hilt in to his enemies face. He executes a spinning kick and pulls out an athame whilst Tyne tries to keep balance, driving it in to his chest. "But I think it's time you did."

At the Manor Phoebe and Lana sit opposite of each other, Lana folding her arms and arching her eyes at the Book of Shadows resting on Phoebe's knee. "I know you're a witch but the book can detect your demon side, which is why it flies away from you."

"But did Cole really used to look like that big red thing?" She asks, referring to the open page of Belthazor.

"Surely you've seen uglier?" Phoebe asks.

"Well yeah, but I just can't imagine Cole turning in to that."

"It was a long time ago. What I need to do now is find the vanquish spell for the Source."

"Is there no way Cole could still be good with the Source inside him? He's good now, and has all sorts of demonic powers."

"The Source is evil at its fullest, what Cole has now is just a collection of demon powers that seem to grow. He's not always been able to fight them, and he's tried to fight the Source before but it's like another person was controlling him. I don't want to vanquish him; last time was the hardest thing I've ever had to do but we have to for the good of... good."

"You don't think he'll let Tyne win do you?"

Phoebe looked up at her and thought for a moment, "I hope not, he wouldn't... No, he wouldn't it's a whole demon pride thing."

"But he knows if he does become the Source you have to vanquish him, he won't want you to kill him will he?"

"Listen Lana, Cole will do whatever he feels he has to in order to save good, and so will we."

"The athame I gave him should help there then. I mean it's not like Tyne won't cheat to win, so I hope Cole uses it to end that bastard."

Back in the underworld Tyne drops to his knees as Cole holds the athame in his chest, "This was never your world; you've had longer than good should have allowed you to have."

Tyne grips Cole's wrist, quickly stands and pulls it away from him taking the athame with him. He screams as the blade rips away from his stomach. He punches Cole to the floor and collapses back to his knees. "This is my world Belthazor, I WON'T BE BEAT!" Cole witnesses a miracle as Tyne stands seemingly pain free.

Cole stands and sends his fist in Tyne's direction; he blocks it and punches his enemy in the chest. Both are clearly tired but Tyne is more in control of the battle than ever before. As Cole throws another punch Tyne moves his head away and kicks him to the floor. He kneels to Cole's tiring body and picks up the athame, holding it to his rivals throat. "Such a basic weapon, and it almost won you the battle." Cole grabs Tyne by his arm that holds the athame and pulls him towards him, pulling up his legs and using them to catapult Tyne backwards towards the flames.

Tyne lands just before the wall of fire and gets back to his feet quickly as does Cole, both stare in to each others eyes and then charge like knights on their stallions. They collide with full venom but neither goes down, Cole punches Tyne in the cheek so hard he knocks out his teeth and then spin kicks him in to the throne. "Take a good look at it Tyne; it'll be your last."

Shaking off the cobwebs Tyne stands and urges Cole towards him. Cole doesn't need a second invitation and runs for him, this time Tyne is the more prepared and smacks Cole in the face with the broken arm from the throne. As Cole drops on the impact Tyne is finally able to drop to the floor himself, both stare at the ceiling – nothing left in the tank. Our hero rolls on to his chest and feels his nose as it's bathed in blood he spits out more blood from his mouth. He feels around the floor knowing he dropped his sword around here, and finally he finds it and grips it strong. The fresher man Tyne finally stands and looks down at Cole who is trying to get to his feet as well, "Why Belthazor? Why not give up and accept death?"

"'Cos you... Piss me off!" Cole tells him standing with a last burst of energy and beheading Tyne. He drops his sword and coughs out more blood, "Oh thank god... I couldn't take much more... Preaching." Cole falls to his knees as the wall of fire vanishes and the demons in robes surround their new master. "Get away from me." Cole hisses at the demons who are quick to back off.

"They only wish to worship a new king my liege, and what better one than you?" The Seer tells him. "Shall we begin the ceremony?"

"Avatar!" Cole shouts, pushing demons away from him.

The mysterious man in black appears again. "Cole, congratulations is in order."

"Whatever, I wanna be an avatar... Now."

"You don't wish to be the Source again?" He asks curiously.

"Do it." He tells him.

It's Phoebe's turn to pace back at the manor, "It's been an hour since we left the Underworld, he's dead... Isn't he?"

"You can't think like that, be positive." Lana tells her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Cole dressed all in black is at the back of the room watching his girls, he has no signs of scars from the fight. He smiles and begins to fade away, "Goodbye Phoebe." He whispers, disappearing out of her life again.

THE END

_I did it! It's been like a year to write three stories of arguably Charmed's greatest character but finally I'm feeling the accomplishment of achieving my goal of writing Cole out of Charmed in much more appreciative way. I don't think I'm the only one who felt Cole's exit from the show was weak and so undeserving. Thanks for reading, thanks for the great reviews and thank you to Julian McMahon for bringing to life such an amazing character that we couldn't help but like even when he was evil!_


End file.
